No Apologies
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. The Marauders Map Contest II. Harry Potter has snuck out of Gryffindor tower to get some air up at the top of the Astronomy tower, only to find he isn't alone...


It was late on the night of April 28th. Harry Potter had snuck out of the Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak and gone to the top of the Astronomy tower to think but when he got there he found he wasn't going to be alone. Angelina Johnson was sat against the wall of the tower her feet pushed against the middle of the battlements. Harry pulled the cloak off and stuffed it inside his jacket and sat down next to Angelina.

"Hey Angelina," said Harry quietly.

Angelina started as she realised there was someone sat next to her. She turned her head to see the source of voice and saw Harry sat there.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" asked Angelina scathingly, she was still smarting that he'd gotten himself a lifetime ban from Quidditch by Hogwarts High Inquisitor; Professor Umbridge.  
"I needed some air. I couldn't sleep," said Harry quietly.  
"Huh!" was all Angelina merely grunted.

They both sat there in an uncomfortable, awkward silence.

"Look Ang, I'm not going to apologise for telling the truth about Voldemort, I can't let that stupid Ministry hag win, I have to make sure everyone is prepared for what may come." said Harry suddenly.

Angelina had squawked at the mention of Voldemort's name and had slipped sideways. She sat up and gave Harry a searching look.

"So it's definitely true? Voldemort is back?" whispered Angelina.  
"It's true Ang, he's back," said Harry

Again Angelina shivered.

"What was it like... you know facing him?" asked Angelina in a rush.  
"Not to be rude Ang, but I'd rather not think about it," answered Harry automatically.

Truth be told he still wished that he hadn't witnessed what he did, he wished that none of it was true but it was and there was nothing he could do about it. It was then a dart of pain shot across his scar and Harry clutched his head in pain. He saw an image of a small group of people stood in a circle and he was walking in a circle talking to them, no Voldemort was talking to them. Harry was pulled back to the present by a fearful Angelina.

"Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" asked Angelina, she looked as white as a sheet.

Harry sat up panting heavily as if he'd just run a sprint in no time at all. He was still gripping his forehead as his scar burned, he forcefully reminded himself to empty his mind just as Professor Snape had tried to teach him in those disastrous Occulmency lessons. But all he could hear was Hermione's voice. 'Harry, you can't let him in you need to close your mind,'.

"Harry?" asked Angelina again.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm okay Ang, just had a headache it came on really bad," Harry lied.

Angelina just looked at Harry quizzically.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing instead," said Angelina.  
"No, that's not necessary I'll be fine," said Harry his head still swimming slightly.  
"No really Harry, you've gone as white as a sheet and you're shaking."

It was then that he realised that he was indeed shaking as well as suffering from a cold sweat.

"Seriously I'll be fine," said Harry. "Anyway what are you doing up here?".

Harry had ideas of changing the subject.

"Oh, well I was... I came up here to think team strategies for our next match," said Angelina sullenly.  
"Oh," was all Harry could find to say.  
"That Ginny she's good at Seeker Harry, but nowhere in your league," huffed Angelina.  
"Look I'm seriously not going to apologise for getting kicked off of the team, yes I may have seen red when Malfoy was taunting Ron, but I'd do it all again," said Harry crossly.  
"Fred and George I can understand as it's their family Malfoy was dissing but not you," said Angelina.  
"The Weasley's are as good as family to me Angelina. I would protect them with my life," said Harry seriously.  
"You're really that close?" asked Angelina quietly.  
"Yes, we are." said Harry equally as quietly.

They heard footsteps on the stairs leading up to the outer door. Harry quickly whipped out the invisibility cloak and chucked it over the both of them. Angelina sat wide eyed and agape, but was quiet. As it turned out if was a Seventh year Ravenclaw prefect that Harry only knew by sight. They took a look around and left. Afterwards Harry whipped the cloak off and laid it across his lap.

"Is that what I think that is?" asked Angelina in a shocked voice.  
"Yeah It's an invisibility cloak, it was my dad's. You can't tell anyone I have this though Ang okay?" said Harry quickly.

But Angelina just sat agape at the light material laid across Harry's lap.

"Ang, I mean it no one can know, do you swear not to say anything?" asked Harry.  
"Yes I promise Harry, I won't tell," said Angelina quietly.

They became quiet again and they were both looking to the sky. It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly. Harry easily picked out the Dog Star-Sirius; Harry smiled he was so, so grateful to have Sirius as his Godfather, his father's best friend. He really hoped that Sirius could get his name cleared and that he would take him away from the Dursley's. Harry found himself fervently wishing on the star.

"I going to go Harry," said Angelina.

Harry shook himself from his wishing reverie to get up and stood beside Angelina.

"It's probably best if we use the cloak Ang, especially if Filch or Umbridge is on the prowl," said Harry.  
"Actually you have a good point there," Angelina conceded.

Harry threw the cloak over them both, Angelina had to stoop slightly as she was that bit taller than Harry. They made a very slow progress back to Gryffindor tower. It was just as well Harry did have his cloak otherwise they'd have been caught no less than three times already. Once by Filch, the next by the Seventh year Ravenclaw Prefect and then Peeves the Poltergeist. A few times they had to stop and move to one side to stop anyone from accidently brushing against them. They finally made it to Gryffindor tower, Harry had removed the cloak half a corridor before they reached the portrait hole. Only to be stopped by the Fat Lady and her friend Violet.

"What time do you call this you two?" asked the Fat Lady.  
"Not been up to anything you shouldn't?" giggled Violet.  
"Balderdash," said Harry.  
"Now, now there's no need for that!" said Violet indignantly.  
"No, no Vi that's the password," said the Fat Lady and the portrait swung forward.

Together they entered the empty common room and headed for their various staircases to their dorms above.

"Harry, I really am sorry you're not on the team anymore you know," said Angelina.  
"I know Ang, but like I said NO apologies."


End file.
